


Johnny ProwlO

by LenoraLana



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: This was co-written a long time ago with Pieladyusa of Deviantart. A crossover between Transformers Animated and Johnny Bravo, in honor of Prowl and Johnny have the same voice actor.Johnny gets into trouble, just to be rescued by Prowl... and ends up going to court afterward.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Johnny ProwlO

"Oh Johnny, I'm so glad we went to Detroit for vacation. There's so much to do here in Sumdac Tower!" The obnoxiously buff blonde only grumbled. He wanted to go to the beach like they did ever year, but noo...Ms. Bravo HAD to get a chance to meet Professor Sumdac.

"Come on Ma, what's so interesting about a building that contains cutting edge technology that could change the course of history of all mankind?" he blurted out with his hands in the air.

"Come on Johnny, enjoy yourself!" His mother replied. "Besides, I could get a chance to meet that cute little professor..." She then hurriedly fixed her hair a bit.

"Ma, that's just creepy."

"Excuse me!", called the sleek, black haired female tour guide from the front of their group, "Could you please keep it down? We're getting to the good part of the tour." Johnny snapped his head back and noticed the slender woman for the first time. Ready to put his "skills" to the test, he dashed to her side.

"Baby," the buffoon stated striking a ridiculous pose, "You ARE the best part of the tour." She growled and punched him in the jaw, causing the "lady's man" to fall to the lower floor below the level the group was on.

"Oo, Johnny! See if Sumdac is down there!" cried his mother. Johnny didn't reply and walked away. His shoulders were slumped depressingly and was unknowingly being watched. A few steps later the man approached the blonde.

"Excuse me, but you seem to be in a bit of trouble young man." Johnny looked over and saw a short black man with graying hair and a red and white suit.

Looking over him closely, Johnny asked, "Who're you?"

The man flashed a grin. "I'm Porter C. Powell, I work here at Sumdac Systems. I noticed you seemed a bit down. Was it a girl?"

"How'd you know?"

Powell chuckled. "I can just tell. But I got a tip for ya: That tour guide, Lorean, LOVES a man with a mind for science."

Johnny perked up instantly. "Really? That babe loves science? But...I failed that class in school! I don't know wha-"

"Oh don't stress!" Powell interrupted, "there's a room right there you can work in. You'll do fine!" And possibly blow up this building, he thought evilly.

"Ok!" piped Johnny. He ran into the lab and dressed in the lab coat, goggles, and gloves. He began mixing random chemicals together and messed with the beakers and microscopes on the counters.

And sure enough the idiot set the room on fire, the flames reaching other parts of the building.

Meanwhile, Prowl was out on the streets, for it was his turn to patrol. Actually he was nearly finished with his rounds and hoped to head to the park in a few minutes to enjoy some nature.

However at that very moment, he was currently sitting motionless in the middle of a short line of traffic, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. If there was one thing Prowl had though, it was patience; he didn't mind the wait.

Suddenly his sensors detected something. He knew that he was near Sumdac tower, although his optical sensors began to detect what smelled like smoke. He immediately transformed into his bipedal mode, ignoring the exclamations of wonder and surprise from the drivers on the road as he made a dash toward Sumdac Tower. He could see the enormous structure off in the distance, and sure enough, there was smoke pouring out of one of the windows.

He transformed back into his motorcycle mode and sped toward the building, wanting to help in any way he could.

In the lab, Johnny was fervently trying to douse out the fire, which had now blocked the doorway. He threw random liquids at the flames but it only made it worse. And for the first time in a long while, he forced himself to think.

"Ok Johnny, what do you do when there's a fire? C'mon, C'MON!" Then a sudden flashback in his school days made him hear the words "Stop, drop, and roll". Better than nothing. So he stupidly dropped to the ground and began to roll. On the floor. Where the fire was.

"GAAAHHH!" Johnny yelped. He hurriedly threw off his torched coat and began gasping. Smoke was filling the room and he couldn't find a safe exit. Just when his vision got blurry he saw a large black figure crash into the room from a high window.

Prowl landed almost soundlessly on the floor, in an area that was, for the moment, untouched by the fire. The ninja bot had the ability to observe his surroundings in a mere split-second, and a simple glance around told him that his room was the place where the fire had started, and that it seemed to be a room where equipment, as well as various flammable items, were kept.

In the next instant, he spotted the human on the floor-it looked like his clothes were on fire, and judging from the style of the clothing, he was probably one of the scientists who worked here. Prowl wasted no time leaping forward and grabbing the blond-haired human in his hand, carefully wrapping his fingers around the organic to snuff out the flames.

Prowl then proceeded to carefully exit the room, holding the human high above his head to keep him out of range of the flames. After a moment, the ninja bot realized he would have to go through the flames to get out of the room, but his armor could take a little heat.

He made a dash through the fire, moving outside the room, and slammed the door shut behind him. Hopefully that would slow down the fire, at least.

Upon looking around, he could see that the rest of the humans were already taking precautions, getting everyone out of the building and well away from the fire.

Prowl nodded slightly, satisfied that the rest of the humans were probably safe. He took a moment to call Prime on his commlink, alerting the Autobot leader of the situation, knowing that Optimus could probably assist in putting out the fire. Optimus acknowledged, saying that he and the others were on their way.

Shutting off his commlink, Prowl then turned his attention to the human in his hand, and spoke softly as he began to carry the blond toward the exit. "Are you alright?" the ninja asked.

"Huh?" Johnny looked up and saw that the tall black figure also had a bit of gold on him. And that he was a giant robot!

"Whoa there! Put me down!" At that he rolled off the robot's hands and plopped onto the ground. "Touch me again and you'll feel the wrath of mah ninja skills!" He then executed a few poses that didn't exactly help his image.

Prowl gazed down at human, raising an optic ridge as he watched him prance about, making sloppy moves that looked like a poor imitation of a fighting stance. The ludicrous movements, as well as the ruffled blond hair and the scorched and tattered scientists' clothing, made the human look rather ridiculous... perhaps even slightly pathetic.

"We really must get out of here," Prowl told him, nonplussed. "The fire could get out of control at any moment." The ninja-bot was certain he could survive some exposure to the flames if he had to, but he knew that humans could not.

"C'mon, you scaredy bot. Fire isn't that bad-"

BOOOOM! An explosion sent the lab door flying off the hinges and barely missed Johnny's head by inches. He looked up at the giant and said, "Let's go!" And he proceeded to run out of the tower.

Prowl's blue visor flashed as he did one last look around, to make certain there were no other humans in danger. His optics and his sensors told him that there was no one around-any humans left in the building were on their way to the exits, or at least were well away from the fire.

So, without further ado in the building, Prowl headed out the same exit that the blond human had gone.

Finally a safe distance from the tower, Johnny stopped and panted heavily. He looked up and saw that his mother was running towards him.

"OH MY PRECIOUS BABY!"

"Ma!" he protested as she glomped him. The robot guy was already walking in his direction and the last thing he needed was his tough guy image getting ruined by this woman.

Prowl cast a curious glance toward the two humans as the mother hugged her son fiercely. He raised an optic ridge as he saw her press her lips against the blond human's cheek, making a slurpy, smoothing noise that left red traces of lipstick on his cheek.

In spite of himself, Prowl continued to watch curiously. He'd spent a lot of time observing humans doing various things, but he'd never witnessed something quite like... this, before. He frowned ever so slightly as he continued to watch.

Johnny frowned and pushed his mother off.

"Whaddya lookin' at?" he spat. Before anyone else could reply, a fire truck, an ambulance, a SWAT assault vehicle, and a yellow police car pulled up behind him. And what they did next perplexed the poser beyond words.

Prowl watched as his fellow Autobot transformed and moved forward.

Optimus glanced down at the pair of humans momentarily, then began to bark out orders. "Alright I'll see if I can handle the fire," he said. "Everyone else, make sure the humans get to safety."

"Most of them are already out of the building," Prowl informed him quietly.

"Alright then," Optimus said. "Ratchet, you're with me. The rest of you keep the humans out of harm's way."

"Oh my goodness!", Ms. Bravo shrieked, "How did you do that?" Then she turned to Prowl, remembering what he did for her Johnny. "And thanks for saving my little boy!" She then proceeded to glomp the mech's leg.

Johnny huffed and turned to the other giants. Striking a pose he added, "Yeah, well, I led him out of the building and all, seeing he was pyro-phobic."

Prowl said nothing, simply gazing down at the female human who was glomping his leg. He frowned down at her, although didn't want to move for fear of accidentally harming her.

"Looks like you're her hero, Prowl!" Bumblebee said in that annoyingly chipper voice of his.

Prowl said nothing, although he did clear his throat slightly. He looked mildly uncomfortable, although tolerant.

"Ok Ma, get off!" Johnny said. When she didn't, he pointed at the opposite direction and blurted, "Look! It's Professor Sumdac!"

The woman cried for joy and began running. Johnny grinned and faced the robots again.

"So, who're you guys anyway?"

"We're Autobots," Bumblebee spoke up. "And we're here to help."

"Though I think Prime and Ratchet should probably have anything under control soon," Prowl said, relieved to have that woman off of his leg.

"Well, I'm Johnny Bravo yellow robot dame," Johnny said to Bumblebee.

An amused smirk crossed Prowl's features as Bumblebee's jaw nearly fell off his face with shock.

"Excuse me?" Bumblebee exclaimed. "I am not a 'dame' I'm a mech!" He banged a servo against his chassis. "You know, I'm a MALE!"

"Really, 'cause you're kinda small, even for a giant robot," Johnny said bluntly. He saw the green one behind him grin.

"That's why he's my little buddy!" He bellowed happily.

"I might be small, but that doesn't mean I'm a femme!" Bumblebee spat indignantly. He then transformed into his car mode and began to drive around in fast, tight circles.

"Also a femme would NEVER be able to go this fast!" he shouted as he continued to move around and around, nearly mowing over Prowl's feet.

Prowl hastily leaped backward, getting a safe distance away, then grabbed Johnny to keep him out of harm's way as well. "Bumblebee, be careful," the ninja bot said.

"I am being careful, I'm just having some fun and proving a point!" Bumblebee said.

Prowl shook his head and walked away from Bumblebee, who pretty soon began to get a talking-to from Bulkhead. Prowl figured that the two of them could work it out.

"What's with the yellow guy?" Johnny asked.

Prowl shrugged, then set the human down on the ground. "What he lacks in size, he makes up for in ego," the ninja commented.

"Well, that's not a problem for me!" Johnny stated proudly. He then continued his poor karate moves that he learned from his master back home.

"Your motions... are not very well coordinated," Prowl murmured quietly as he observed the humans' clumsy kicks and punches in the air.

"Whaddya mean 'not coordinated'?" blurted Johnny. "For all we know I could beat you down!"

A mildly amused look crossed Prowl's features as he folded his arms. Otherwise he made no other move. "I highly doubt that," he commented quietly.

"Wanna try me?"

Prowl raised an optic ridge, slowly unfolding his arms. "That would not be wise," he commented. He still remembered when he'd attempted to teach Sari some ninja nerve blows. This human looked stronger and more capable than Sari, but all things considered, the ninja-bot felt that Sari had more coordination than this individual.

"Then watch this!" Johnny shouted. With a running start he jumped into the air and aimed a kick to Prowl's chassis.

Prowl stood perfectly still, keeping his optics on the blond doofus as he flew through the air, his foot connecting solidly with his chassis. Prowl did not move, nor did he even blink, as the foot hit him, and then the human began to fall to the ground.

That was when Prowl moved, his hand striking out and catching the human before he could fall to the ground.

"That... was not bad, all things considered," Prowl commented. "Although you would need a bit... more in order to take me on."

Johnny crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yeah, well, that Powell guy didn't think I was so stupid."

Just then, before Prowl could say anything, Powell came running up toward them, waving his arms excitedly and pointing. "There he is!" Powell said, pointing at Johnny. "He's the one who started the fire! I saw him go into the lab where all the flammable stuff was! And," Powell added indicatively, "that area is off-limits."

Prowl turned and saw Captain Fanzone approaching, realizing that the police chief was the person whom Powell was talking to.

"Simmer down there," Fanzone said, moving toward Prowl and the blond, muscular man. "Excuse me, but is this true?" the police captain asked the blond man. "Were you in a restricted area, and did you start the fire?"

Without thinking, Johnny replied, "Yeah, he let me in and said I could."

Captain Fanzone frowned slightly, and turned to look at a rather nervous-looking Powell. "Is this true?" the police captain asked.

"No!" Powell said, a bit too quickly. "Why would I do something like that?"

Fanzone shook his head slightly. "Perhaps I should take you BOTH in, until we get this sorted out," he murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Courtroom: Sumdac Systems vs. Johnny Bravo-

"Miss French, what exactly do you remember seeing Mr. Bravo doing after he fell down?" The tour guide scrunched her nose in thought and a moment later answered.

"Well, I saw him talking to Powell, and then he ran into that lab. At the time I didn't know it was off limits."

Powell shifted somewhat nervously in his seat, opening his mouth to protest, but then closed his mouth. If he blurted out anything right now, it would probably get him in even more trouble.

Prowl was there as well, sitting in the corner on the floor, since no chair was large enough for him. The only reason he was present was simply because he was another witness; he had, after all, rescued Johnny from the fire.

The lawyer persisted. "Did you hear anything that the two said?"

She shook her head. "No, I was talking to the group and wasn't paying too much attention to them."

"Very well. I am done with the witness Your Honor." The judge then looked to Powell and his group.

"Do you wish to cross examine the witness?" They shook their heads.

"Fine. Are there any other witnesses you wish to question?"

"Yes Your Honor. We call the Autobot Prowl to the stand."

Prowl quietly rose and walked forward. He was then asked if he promised to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, which he answered with a slight nod and a simple, "Yes."

"Be seated," the judge said, and Prowl was aware that all eyes were on him. He was probably the first robot to ever appear at a trial as a witness, after all.

Since the chair was far too small for Prowl to sit in, he simply sat down on the floor, and waiting to be spoken to again.

"Mr. Prowl, how did you become involved with the lab incident?" asked the defense attorney.

"I was out on patrol, and happened to notice that there was a fire at Sumdac Tower," Prowl stated. "I went directly to the tower to see how I could help. I detected a human in the area where the fire had apparently originated, so I went in and got him to safety." He inclined his head toward the blond human. "Johnny Bravo was the one who was in there."

"And what exactly was Mr. Bravo doing in the lab?"

"I do not really know," Prowl answered truthfully, "I only arrived after the fire had started, when he was already in there and needed to come out."

"But he was there, you say?" he asked.

Prowl cocked his head ever so slightly to one side. "Yes, he was."

A murmur went up from the crowd. This obviously wasn't going very well, at least for Johnny Bravo.

"But," Prowl spoke up after a moment, causing the defense attorney to look back at him, "Mr. Bravo could not have started the fire."

The crowd's murmur got louder until the judge told everyone to quiet down. "Go on, Prowl," the judge said once the room had fallen silent.

"This human lacks the intelligence and the motivation to such a thing deliberately," the Autobot ninja said.

A low murmur rose from the crowd, followed by a joined chuckle.

"Noted, although you were not called to the stand as a character witness, but as an eye witness," the judge stated evenly. "Unless you have anything else useful to add…"

Unfortunately, there was not much else that Prowl could say. He simply had not been there to see much until after the fire had already started. He also knew enough about the judicial system to realize that unless he had any real evidence to present, or had seen anything prior to the fire, then there was nothing he could do.

After a couple of minutes, Prowl was finally dismissed and the ninja returned to his seat. But before much else could happen, Professor Sumdac himself burst into the courtroom, huffing and puffing as he hurried toward the judge.

"Excuse me, your honor!" he exclaimed, coughing a bit. "Pardon me, please—I am a bit out of shape."

"A bit?" the judge commented, raising a brow. Then quickly returned the subject back to the matter at hand. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have proof that Mr. Bravo did not start the fire!" Sumdac announced, holding up a disk. "The security cameras recorded a conversation between Powell and Bravo. It seems that Powell was the one who told Mr. Bravo to go into an area where he had no business being. And the rest was an accident. Thankfully, the security systems were not badly damaged, and the recording was retrievable."

With that, the entire courtroom watched what was on the data disk, and everyone saw for themselves that Sumdac's words were indeed the truth. With that, the judge and the court quickly decided that Johnny Bravo was fairly innocent… and more stupid than anything else. Powell was let off fairly easy, although it was agreed that he would have to assist in the repairs of Sumdac Systems, at least in some of the financial areas.

After that, the court was dismissed, and then everyone began to move out of the room…

And then Johnny caught sight of his Ma squeezing the daylights out of Professor Sumdac, planting juicy wet kisses on his cheeks, leaving lipstick stains all over Isaac's face and gushing over the fact that he had "saved her precious baby boy from prison".

At that, Johnny snuck out of the room, leaving them both behind, and bumped into Prowl's leg. The ninja, having felt a slight disturbance against his leg, glanced down see the blond human on the floor.

"Excuse me, there," Johnny said, picking himself up off the floor, "you're one of them machine-things that can turn into a vehicle, am I correct?"

Prowl sighed, nodding slightly. He had a hunch where this was going.

Sure enough, three minutes later, he was driving away from the courthouse with Johnny Bravo on his back. Well, at least it could give his holographic projector a rest.

"Where exactly do you wish me to take you?" Prowl asked as he drove down the street.

"Well, for now could you just follow that convertible up there?" Johnny asked, pointing. "There is a gorgeous girl in it and I'm sure she'll be fallin' for me in no time! And could you do some stunts? I'd love to try and impress her!"

Prowl did follow the red convertible for half a mile, but only because it was headed in the direction he intended to go anyway. He then turned and went down a side road, ignoring Johnny's protests as he did so. He then stopped at a bus station, tipped himself just enough to gently dump the human off and onto the ground, then—to borrow a phrase Sari had used once—"burned rubber", leaving Johnny alone to wait for the bus.

"Ah well," Johnny muttered, brushing dust off of the seat of his pants. Then he noticed a gorgeous damsel with blond hair and an hour-glass figure sitting on the bench waiting for the buss. Johnny grinned, adjusted his sunglasses, smoothed his hair, then waltzed forward to sweet-talk her and impress her with his muscles.

He was just beginning to sweet talk her when someone who was twice his size, in both height and muscle, appeared out of nowhere and glared at him, folding his massive arms.

That was when Johnny noticed the diamond ring on the girl's left hand, and then even his simple mind put two and two together.

"Uh oh," Johnny gulped, as the thug began to roll up his sleeves. Then everything went black.


End file.
